Oneshot Percabeth and Thalico
by gothkitty88
Summary: Fluff Thalico Percabeth Awesome Oneshots! Sorry if u think its suckish.
1. Percabeth Time!

**Hey GothKitty88 here with my first chapter of my collection of one-shots! Whenever I have a one-shot to write I'm gonna post it on here, k? Okay, then. Chapter 1 is here. Read it. Read it with soul and vigorous spasms! :^_^:**

**P.S. (No flames plz at least not for this chapter because this is my first one. Thanx!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Percy Jackson series or all that other crap that Rick Riordan made up. Just kidding, Rick's stuff is not crap.**

**PPOV**

I looked at Annabeth. She was asleep. We had just been from a long day including us being thrown into the lake and making out, and finally revealing our true feelings. I just can't believe she likes me. I mean, she never hinted anything! How was I supposed to know? But I'm glad we said what we said. I fell asleep on the beach, thinking how much better life would be if we had told each other before….

**APOV**

I made sure he was asleep, then I sat up. He was so cute! I mean, his blue green eyes, his messy hair…_Stop daydreaming, Annabeth! Get a hold of yourself!_ I screamed mentally. I just couldn't stand it. I've been hinting for YEARS! I danced with him, I even kissed him, for gods sake! Honestly! I sighed. I decided to go for a short walk around the beach. Well, actually, a long walk. I went around the beach, wondering how he could sleep at all – be so, relaxed! I, on the other hand, had too many thoughts on my mind, all of them about him. I walked back to the picnic blanket and I lay down next to him. "Oh, Percy." I whispered. I thought I heard him start to wake up, but then I saw him shudder.

"Annabeth." He said. I grinned. He was sleeptalking! This was going to be good.

"Annabeth!" He said again. I giggled. "I'll save you…stay away…flying monkeys….Hydras.." He kept saying things about saving me, and I was touched that I was in his dreams, and annoyed, because _he _was saving _me_! Then I had an idea.

"Oh no!" I whispered in his ear, stifling my giggles. "You slipped!"

Percy responded, "Ow.. That hurt…Who put that banana there?"

"Annabeth has to come save you!" See how he likes it.

And then he said something really intelligent, like "Wha?"

Then, without thinking, I whispered, "Annabeth loves you."

He never responded after that, but he had a smile on his face.


	2. Thalico Time!

**Okay, I know that last Percabeth was kind of short, but I've tried to make it longer. Anyways, this is a Thalico (luv them sooo much!) and it's in Nico's point of view. So, like the last one, read it with soul, vigourous spasms, and um…cookies! (Oh, and this is a few days after TLO.) :^_^:**

**Enjoy!**

I looked up. I saw nothing but darkness tonight, which calmed me down a lot from my annoyance towards Percy right now. I was so IRRITATED because all freaking week, he would try to give Thalia hints about how much I liked her. I mean, what is the point! She doesn't even like me and even if she did, it wouldn't work between us because of our fathers. What is up with Aphrodite trying to break people's hearts or mess with their lives anyway? I mean, how rude. And why did they even come up with love? Love. It sucks like freaking crap.

I was shook out of my mental rant when I heard a rustle in the bushes. "Get the hell out of here, Percy." But, to my surprise, it was the person I'd least expect to come out of the bushes.

"Well, I'm glad I'm not Percy!" She grinned, and her contagious joy of course reached me, and we started laughing and laughing until our sides hurt. She sat down next to me. "So what are you doing here, anyway, Dead Boy? Or should I call you "Your Majesty?" She smirked, though I kind of liked that.

I smirked back, and said, "You should have been calling me that all along! **(If you're a Sisters Grimm fan, that is for you! If you can recognize the phrase….) **I mean, it was bound to happen sometime."

She pushed me and we started laughing again. Then she stopped and she looked at me.

"You never did answer the question, Nico." I felt something warm in the depths of my heart light up when she spoke my real name.

"I'm just fed up with Percy." Again.

"Why?" _Even with Percy's constant hints, you still don't get it?_ I screamed in my mind.

"You still don't know?"

"If I knew, would I ask?" If she thought it was interesting enough.

"I don't know. But if you honestly want to know, you have to swear upon the River Styx that you will not laugh."

"That serious, for a secret? Wow. Okay, I swear upon the River Styx."

I sighed, knowing that I had promised her an answer. I looked away.

"I like you." My voice was deadly soft.

I looked at her face cautiously and to my surprise, she was shocked and…._blushing_?

"Why are you blushing?" I asked.

"Because I, I like you too."

And now I was shocked and blushing.

We sat in silence. It was one of the things we did together before. Just sit in silence, enjoying each other's company. Then I broke the silence.

"_Me_, Son of Hades. _Me_, Nico di Angelo? Really?" At this, she giggled and shouted, "Yes! I love you, Nico di Angelo."

Just then, we discovered that the whole camp was watching us.

Perfect.


	3. AN: Thanx so much!

AN: Thank you so much! I am so shocked that I have so many views! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I would like 2 send shoutouts to cRazYrAnd0mPeRs0n and Simmi Sharma: I never thought that I would actually get reviews! :^_^: (Oh, and Simmi, I will make a Puckbrina for you since you reviewed my story. cRazYrAnd0mPeRs0n, if you have any requests, don't hesistate.


	4. AN: 2 Sry I didn't put u in 1st time

**Thank you to seaweed brain girl (nice name, by the way! :^_^:) for being the first one to put me as a fav story and author! I'm sorry I forgot to put you in my AN, but here's one just for you! Thanks again, gothkitty88 :^_^:**


End file.
